Daddy's Little Girl
by baby8love
Summary: GC Friendship


Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Catherine stuff from "Inside The Box"

Author's Note: There hasn't been any info on Catherine's parents, except what was learned in "Inside The Box". There's only the stuff on the official website but we all know how reliable that is. *rolls eyes* So here's just my take on what might've happened.

**+++++**

**DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL**

"Catherine?"

"I thought you went home."

"Is that why you're waiting for me in my office?" Grissom smirked. When his attempt at humour didn't prompt a reaction from Catherine, he frowned. "Did something happen...?"

"No, just thinking."

"May I ask about what?"

"No." Catherine answered with a serious face but then a smile appeared when Grissom seemed taken aback by her negative response, "Of course you may, Grissom."

Sensing this was more serious than he had first anticipated, Grissom left his paperwork alone and clasped his hands together on his desk, "What's wrong?"

"Remember the thing I told you about Sam Braun?"

"That he's your biological father?"

Catherine winced slightly. Even though she had always had her suspicions, it was an entirely different and extremely painful situation for it to be the truth.

Noticing her silence, Grissom realized maybe Catherine wasn't ready to talk to him about it, "I'm sorry, I..."

"It's ok. I have to deal with this sooner or later. I'm not even sure why I'm having such a difficult time accepting this. I mean, I always suspected..."

"Suspicions and the truth are two very different things. No one said this has to be easy."

"I wish as hell that it was."

"Catherine, maybe I'm not the one you should be talking to about this."

Catherine looked at him with a questioning look, then realizing what he meant, she chuckled dryly, "You think I need a shrink?"

"It's actually not such a bad idea. There's just a stigma attached to speaking with a professional. It might actually help you."

"I've been through therapy, Grissom, but I don't need a psychiatrist. I need a friend."

"Then tell me how I can help."

"You can tell me my father never knew the truth and that deep down, he really did love me." She paused, then added with bitterness, "And in 'father', I mean the man who raised me and is not a cold-blooded murderer."

"I never knew your father."

"That may not necessarily be a bad thing."

"I'm sure he loved you."

"Don't bet on it."

"Catherine, why did you leave home?"

With a smile, Catherine looked at Grissom, "Who needs a shrink when I've got a friend as astute as you?"

"You've never told me the reason."

"Well what you're guessing is correct. I left, partly because of my father. The first time I left was because I was stupid and decided following my high school boyfriend to Las Vegas would be fun. I thought we'd be together forever." She laughed, "Obviously, that didn't happen. So I went home. Except there wasn't a home for me to return to. Not anymore."

"What happened?"

"My parents didn't let me back in. They barred me from my own home. They basically disowned me." She looked up at the ceiling, trying desperately to hold back her tears, "I was 17."

"Your parents did that?"

"Well I say my parents but I'm sure my mother didn't want any part in it. But she had always been soft when it came to my father. His word was the law. It was all his idea. I know it."

"Why do you think your father would want to kick you out?"

"Because he knew I wasn't his." She said, almost blankly. "It all makes sense now. All the attention he lavished on my sister. All the times he treated me like I wasn't even his." A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she shook her head, "That's because I really wasn't his."

"You think he knew?"

"My father wasn't stupid. If I had suspicions back then, I'm sure he did too."

Grissom sat quietly across from Catherine for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief, "I don't know what to say."

"Not surprising. I don't either."

"Why don't you talk to your parents? At least your mother. She should know you know the truth."

"Why? Because she told me the truth? She had at least 17 years to tell me the truth and she never did. She let me live in that house with a father who I thought hated me! She let me think that for 17 whole years, Grissom! That's a long time for a child to wonder why she's not 'daddy's little girl' like all her friends." Wiping away the tears that had flowed down her cheeks, she shook her head again, "I'm not telling her. Call it childish revenge. Call it anything you want. I'm not telling her."

"It's your choice, Catherine. Do what you think will make it better for yourself."

Catherine took a deep breath and let out a laugh, "All those years of therapy and you're able to make me feel better in one night."

"And my services are for free."

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." Catherine got up from her chair but stopped in the doorway. Turning around, she nodded, "Thanks, Grissom."

Looking up with a small smile, Grissom nodded back, "Anytime, Catherine."

_*THE END*_


End file.
